


Birthday wishes: Kenma x Blackfem!reader

by 4fro4nime



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Birthday, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hidden Camera, Masturbation, Mild Language, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Volleyball, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4fro4nime/pseuds/4fro4nime
Summary: AU: Nekoma University (Haikyuu universe but bumped up to college)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Birthday wishes: Kenma x Blackfem!reader

Your birthday was coming up and Kenma wanted to find the perfect gift for you. As Nekoma’s manager, you have to put up with a lot of the team's shit, and he knows it's hard dealing with Kuroo, Lev, and Yaku so he had to find something that would make it be known that your work was appreciated by him. 

He was your older brother after all, and practically begged you to become the manager because he would need someone else to be by his side after Kuroo would graduate. He also wanted to keep a close eye on you, he didn't want other guys at school to be looking at his stepsister any type of way. You and Kenma were pretty close for only being siblings for less than a year, he even let you play with his videogames which had Kuroo even shocked. 

But to him it was worth it when you played. You looked so happy and full of life and every time you won you would cheer, causing your shirt to rise, exposing your bra making Kenma fluster. Why did your dad have to marry his mom? He was never really romantically interested in anyone until he saw you that first time. 

You wore this yellow off the shoulder bodycon dress that clung to your curves and made your brown skin pop more against it. You were perfect and when he saw the back he was hard on the spot. He knew it was wrong, that this feeling was wrong but you had to have felt the same? Even if it wasn't to his degree you had to have felt something? What was he thinking? There was no way you could ever reciprocate his feelings; it was wrong, and truly he felt dirty for even having those types of intrusive thoughts. 

As the months flew by Kenma was able to suppress his feelings but sometimes he would drop subtle hints, he would wrap his arms around your waist when no one else was in the room, drop his arm on your shoulder while you two would watch a movie together “accidentally” grazing your nipples with his thumb causing them to perk up. Did he affect you? What is because you were cold? You never really question his actions which made him wonder if you liked what he was doing. No, you were just naive, you're 2 years younger than him and you were kind of ditzy. You didn't know better, he could never take advantage of you like that. 

He had 3 days to find you a birthday gift. He knew you liked girly things like makeup and stuffed animals but you also liked playlist video games with him, He decided the best way to get a feel for what you wanted was to ask you. He knocked on your bedroom door waiting for you to open it or tell him to come in, but you didn’t. He opened the door and saw you in bed sleeping like a bear in hibernation, you were out like a light. Slowly he crept into your room and closed the door behind him. You were a nerd. You had manga books piled to the ceiling, superhero pop funkos, kpop lightsticks, and a small gaming setup.

Your bed was full of stuffed animals which made him smile at the fact that you were an even bigger nerd than him. He loved that and it made him love you anymore. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know all your secrets. Slowly he opened your closet door and drawers looking for anything that could let him know more about you. While searching he found your underwear drawer. 

* * *

He audibly gulped as his face became red with embarrassment as he got a hard-on by the thought of you in nothing but your underwear. His intrusive thoughts were stronger, he was right there. You were right there. Nothing was stopping him from having you, taking you as his own. He had to get out of your room, quickly he closed the drawer and left your room, trying to regain his normal skin tone he rushed into the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He was a monster. He made himself sick to his stomach, but he couldn't help himself. He quickly fixed his situation in his pants thinking of you as he came into his hand.

2 days left. Kenma had two days left to find you the perfect gift. He stopped by a gaming supply shop to pick up a pink headset and a matching pink controller. It was cute, it would be something you would like. When Kenma got home it was dead silent. He had been the only one in the house which meant he had a second opportunity to go into your room. 

Without wasting time he went into your room and opened up your drawer once again, but this time he grabbed one of your red lacy underwear and shoved it into his pocket, leaving the room as if he was never there. What was wrong with him? He was sick. He needed help, but once again he got hard to the thought of you. Locking his bedroom door he pulled your lace out of pocket and pulled down his pants and boxers, pumping himself into his fist as he brought your underwear to his nose, sniffing it, making him a moaning mess as he came into his hand.

Kenma couldn't look you in the eyes for the rest of the day. He still hasn't come to terms with what he did. “Kenma?” Your voice made his heart sink. Did you know? Did you realize that you were missing your underwear? And was he gonna expose you in front of your parents?

“I’m dating Kuroo now. I just wanted you to hear it from me. And i-”

“No.”

Was it something you said? Was he mad about it? Kenma then excused himself from the table, making the rest of dinner awkward. You were to blame for it, why would you say that to him? You just had to go for his best friend, didn’t you? Kenma had a hard time falling asleep, his heart had just been broken by his sister. 

1 day left. Kenma had been ignoring everyone for the whole day. He had 17 missed calls from both you and Kuroo which just pissed him off even more, how you too were rubbing your relationship in his face. As he was about to shut off his phone his coach called and told him if he didn't come to practice there would be hell to pay. 20 minutes later Kenma was in the volleyball gym shifting the attention from practice to him.

Kenma’s fist balled as his ‘best friend’ approached him. “Kenma where have you been-” Anger washed over the short boy and decked the rooster causing a fight to break out. Punches were thrown between both of them leaving them bruised and bloody. “Keep your hands off of my sister,” Kenma said as you and Yaku pulled him off of Kuroo and out of the gym. 

Your brother had a busted lip and a few bruises, you were more worried about him than your boyfriend at the moment. You had no idea why he was so angry, but you were determined to get to the bottom of it. After dismissing Yaku back to practice you dragged Kenma to the nearest bathroom to wash his cut lip. 

“The fuck is wrong with you Ken. Why would you hit Kuroo?” Kenma averted his eyes from you in an attempt to lessen your gaze as you cleaned up his wound. It didn't work. He let out a sigh before giving his bullshit explanation.

“He’s...he’s not good enough for you. He doesn't deserve you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I deserve you.” 

“Ken I-”

But before you could finish your sentence he pulled you in for a kiss. It was rough and lustful, full of passion and you couldn't help but kiss him back. You let him take the lead as he picked you up and placed you on the bathroom sink, breaking the kiss to leave kisses on your neck as his hands roamed your torso, dipping one hand into your red shorts. Kenma was on cloud nine, he was about to have you, about to have you in a way only he could ever have you. Suddenly you stopped him and looked at him with empathy. 

“Ken, I’m saving myself for marriage.”

There was ringing in his ears, he couldn't believe the very thing he was yearning for was dangled in front of him and snatched away. Nevertheless, he respected your decisions and saw you as even more admirable than before. He removed his hand from its previous position and gave you space to jump down from the sink, unbeknown to him you had other ideas. 

You proceeded to go down on your knees, your eyes face to face with the bulge in his pants. Slowly you pulled down his pants and then his boxers causing his dick to spring out, the tip glistening with precum causing you to feel the tingling of your arousal. You slid your thumb across his tip causing him to moan.

You took that as a sign to start, you slid your hand down to his base and wrapped your lips around his dick, You made sure to go slow, but Kenma was inpatient. Strong hands from before grabbed your braids and slammed himself into your mouth, holding you down causing hot tears to stream from your face. He let go for a couple of seconds so you could catch your breath before pushing your head back into its previous position. He shudders out a breathy moan as his hips sputter while trusting into your throat. You start to bob your head as the thrust increase with power,

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

Seconds later, Kenma’s hips buckled and the hot liquid went down your throat, as he slid from out of your mouth you swallowed it whole with no complaints. As you got up from your knees and Kenma was pulling his pants back up, you kissed him before leaving him and returning to the team. Just as he was about to do the team he realized that things would never be the same again.

Finally, it was your birthday. Your step mom and dad had your friends take you around the city as everyone at home prepared for your party. As much as you wanted to focus on the festivities you couldn’t. Your mind was cluttered with Kenma. What was happening with you? This wasn’t right, it was a one time thing. 

As you zoned out of your party you were brought back to reality by your boyfriend. He gave you a kiss as he handed you a gift. It didn't feel right, it wasn't as intoxicating as Kenma’s. He wasn't Kenma. Your heart broke knowing that what you wanted was impossible to get. The next gift was from your brother, it was a pink headset and controller and a big teddy bear. Your heart fluttered at his gift, it was perfect.

It was a long day of smiles and ‘happy birthdays’ and you were exhausted. You were stressed, conflicted, and needed a way to get off. You stripped from your party clothes and put on your pjs on and got into the covers. Then you proceeded to dip your hand in your pants teasing your clit. After minutes of pleasuring yourself you finally released onto your fingers drifting away to sleep. Kenma watched you from his phone in awe as he watched you touch yourself though the nanny cam in the teddy bear he gave you, cumming with you causing his love for you to grow with every intimate moment you two shared.


End file.
